Outcast
by Tinderbox of Sanity
Summary: Tired of being neglected, Daniel decides to make a quick journey into the nearby town of Altstadt. His visit soon goes terrible wrong when he is questioned about the recent disappearance of townsfolk.


Warning: Contains non-consensual acts. If this is a trigger, please do not read.

.

.

Daniel couldn't spend one more minute cooped up inside of that crumbling castle. Alexander had warned him ever since the beginning not to stop foot outside, but what harm could there be now? The warding rituals seemed to be going over well, and he hadn't had a nightmare in two nights! Of course, he had barely slept for those nights either. Alexander's 'methods' for fighting off nightmares had become quite tiring all on their own! But they lulled the Englishman into a deep and dreamless sleep, all without the aid of the addictive laudanum. But today, Alexander was busy. Daniel became anxious when he didn't show himself for breakfast nor lunch, and when he'd attempted to go and see the baron he had received only a very curt 'I'm busy today, leave me be.' Well if that was how he was going to be, then Daniel would find something else to occupy his time!

Daniel tried to find something in the library to read, but nothing seemed to catch his interest. All of his frantic studies just before he had come here had all proved obsolete once he had met Alexander, after all. The older man seemed to have all the answers, and though it might be foolish, Daniel was content to learn from him. Though he knew that some things were kept from him, he couldn't seem to find a way to bring that up. It would be rude to just outright accuse the man, who had been so generous with him, wouldn't it? The rituals that he had taught Daniel were too terrible to even consider false, and any mention of a purpose other than what the baron had told him would no doubt be taken as a personal insult!

Feeling restless, Daniel decided to go out for a walk. Perhaps a stroll through town would clear his mind. He was starting to feel… disconnected from society, and that frightened him. All that he saw each day had become torture and sex, and he felt his mind slipping. He'd come to Brennenburg to rid himself of the Shadow chasing him and plaguing his nightmares, but Alexander made it sound as if they still had some time yet before it was all over. What harm could a short venture into town do?

Altstadt was a quaint place, the closest town to Brennenburg. He had only spoken with the locals briefly upon his first arrival there. Mostly a farming community, they had a nice town square with cobblestone roads and stalls for shopping. Quite impressive for a town of some 80-something population, he had been told. By the time that Daniel arrived, it was already nearing evening. Surely the baron wouldn't even notice that he was gone for dinner, he would still be cooped up by himself! Besides, some local food might be nice for a change. And some beer! Germans really did have good beer, as much as he enjoyed his own country's selection.

The light rain had prompted Daniel to wear a woolen cloak, though it was quite soaked by the time he got to town. The sound of so many voices was strange to his ears, which had become accustomed to the quiet halls of the castle. And of course, they were nothing like the _screams. _Smiling faces, kind voices. He watched everyone more than he actually looked at the items on display, a loneliness welling up inside of him. Could he someday go back to this? Society seemed so unreachable whenever he was within the walls of Brennenburg. These people, they had no idea what was out there. Unbeknownst to Daniel, the 'stranger watching everyone' hadn't been as inconspicuous as he had thought.

No one questioned his presence in the bar, though no one spoke to him either. The hood of his wet cloak had grown heavy, and so he was glad to have the chance to take it off. Aside from managing to get a barmaid over after a few tries to get her attention, Daniel was largely ignored. He sat sipping at his beer in silence, keenly aware of the eyes on him the longer than he sat there. It was growing darker outside, and Daniel knew he should be heading back anyway. Placing a few coins onto the table, he thanked the nervous looking barmaid and picked up his cloak, folding it under his arm. The rain had stopped, and the summer night was a bit humid this time of the year, so he probably wouldn't need it. Stepping out onto the wet street, he ran his fingers through his bangs. His hair was still a little damp, a bit frizzed from the weather, but he pushed it behind his ear.

Before he could take another step, a heavy hand came down onto his shoulder. With a startled sound Daniel turned quickly, finding himself looking _up _at the tall man who faced him. He had dark hair and a bit of a beard, which made his blue eyes stand out all the more. He stood almost a head taller than Daniel, and he was at least twice the body mass. A farmer most likely, judging from his state of dress and the build of his body. "Are you the Englishman?" He asked in a gruff voice. Daniel frowned a little, taking a step back.

"Did I not give enough money?" He asked, reaching for his pocket. The man only hardened his gaze, causing Daniel to swallow tensely.

"So you're him then? The Englishman who came through here to get to Brennenburg?"

"M-my name is Daniel, and yes, I believe I am who you mean." Daniel admitted, though he was taking another step back. He would run into someone when he did, turning around to face a man about his height, though older. His skin was browned from the sun, his hair a messy and dirty blond mop on his head. "Excuse me, I really should be go—"

"Where are they?" A woman's voice cried, and Daniel turned his head towards the source. A portly woman in a dirty dress was being held back by two men, her eyes red, tears clinging to her eyelashes and her face flushed. Her long brunette hair was astray, strands of it clinging to her damp lips. "Where is my husband? Where is Hanz?" She demanded, nearly hysterical.

"I-I don't know who that is, ma'am!" Daniel assured, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Don't lie to me!" She screeched, and the Englishman could see others gathering, curious about the commotion.

Daniel's heart was racing now, pounding so hard in his chest that he could almost feel it thumping against his ribcage. He swallowed hard, the corner of his lips nearly twitching up into a half smile as he kept his hands up. "L-listen, I assure you I do not know of any Hanz! Or anyone else for that matter! Now please, it's getting dark and I really must be-!" Daniel was stopped by a hand reaching out to grasp his collar. It was the tall man who had first spoken; the dark haired one. Daniel reached up to grasp the man's thick wrist. "Let go of-!" This time he was cut off by the fist that struck the side of his face. It turned his head, and he felt the inside of his cheek cut against his teeth. Nearly falling from the blow, he heard a terrible rip of fabric. Dazed, Daniel dropped his cloak as he raised one his hand to his face, still grasping at the man's wrist with his other.

There was a small collection of gasps, and at first he thought it was because he had been hit. Civilized people didn't just go around punching one another in the street after all! Especially over what was very clearly a mistake! Once his eyes could focus again, he turned his face to frown back up at the man still holding his shirt. It was then that he noticed that those blue eyes weren't on his face, but his chest. Only then did he feel a cool wind brush across his skin—his _skin_! His shirt must have ripped when he nearly fell. Glancing down, Daniel saw that the buttons had given way, leaving his shirt wide open to about halfway down his chest. Worse than that, the marks across his neck, collarbone, and what could be seen of his chest were all too obvious. A bruise from teeth on the crook of his shoulder and many scattered reddish-purple marks from the amorous suction of lips. With a small cry of dismay he lowered his hand from his throbbing cheekbone, frantically trying to close his shirt.

"Was that a _bite_?"

"Why did he have _those _marks?"

"So then, he's the Baron's English _whore _is he?"

By now there were a good ten or twelve people standing around him, all of them trying to get a look. Daniel held his shirt as closed as he could with that one hand, and his face burned with shame. It had taken a lot to get over the deeply seeded guilt about doing things with another man, and more than ever this was proving that he wasn't quite _over _it yet. The man released his collar at last, shaking his hand as if it had somehow gotten dirty. Daniel brought his other hand to help hold his shirt closed now, trembling so hard that he could hear his teeth chattering. Wide eyes shifted from side to side, and he jumped when he heard the sound of a shoe scuffing the ground behind him. Spinning so fast that he nearly fell, the Englishman fought to keep his voice from shaking.

"D-don't! Stay away from me!" He snapped.

"Just because you're the Baron's new dog doesn't mean we have to listen to you!" The blond-haired farmer he had run into a moment ago now growled those words.

"Dog?" A new man spoke up. He was about Daniel's height, unlike the blond and the dark-haired man, but he was thick-bodied, though not as dirty as the other two. Some type of merchant perhaps. He stepped towards the Englishman, who backed up as far as he could before one more step would mean pressing against some of the crowd. The man reached out, grasping Daniel's right wrist in a tight grip and jerking it from his hold on his shirt. "Look at these hands, Gottfried!" He addressed the dark-haired man, the most threatening of the bunch. With his other hand he forced a few of Daniel's fingers to uncurl, bending them back enough to nearly bring the Englishman to his knees with a whine of pain. He knew the man was commenting on his lack of toughened palms and calloused fingers. Despite his father's best efforts, Daniel had become a scholar rather than an artisan. "This is nothing but a pampered _cat_! Dogs sleep at the _foot _of the bed, not between the sheets with their masters!"

Unable to take it any longer, Daniel let go of his shirt. Curling his fingers into a fist, he lashed out at the man holding his right hand. Unfortunately for him the blond farmer was faster, catching him by the wrist before delivering his own blow, a heavy punch, to Daniel's gut. Daniel felt his legs nearly give out, folding over as he was released by both men. Arms folded across his stomach, breath labored and painful. "Nice job, Aldric." The merchant said to the blond.

"Aldric, Ulrich, bring him over here." The tall and dark-haired man, Gottfried spoke up in his loud and gruff voice. Daniel planted his feet when his arms were grabbed, but he was no match for the two men who drug him the short distance over to the tallest man.

"_Please,_" Daniel begged them, his throat tight and his stomach aching from that punch, and his cheek still throbbed from the other blow as well. "I really have no idea why you're doing this! I-I've done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up!" Gottfried reached out, grasping the back of Daniel's long hair and pulling it back so that his face would be tilted up towards the man's. "You're not fooling anyone! Gabriel thinks you're innocent too you know. He still tells us stories of the horrible monster he saw the day he brought you here!" The man laughed. "I get it, perhaps you seduced him too?" Daniel was almost too puzzled to be insulted. He barely remembered Gabriel from the day before he had made it to Brennenburg! The outrider who had accompanied the carriage, right?

"A monster?" Was all that Daniel could think to say, frowning at the man. Gottfried only laughed, letting go of Daniel's hair.

"You see?" He called out. "Even he knows how mad that sounds! Admit it, Englishman! You and the Baron are behind the abductions of our friends and family members!" Daniel shook his head quickly.

"I have nothing to do with this, a-and I'm _sure _that Alexander doesn't eith—!"

"_Alexander_?" Ulrich spoke up from beside him, giving a low chuckle. "How cheeky, calling him without his title!"

"How _intimate_." Aldric added in. Daniel's face was burning again, glaring at all three of the men one by one. He gave a jerk of his body by planting his feet back onto the ground, but he couldn't shake the bruising grip that they had on his arms.

"Just let me go! We can go back to the castle and sort this all out! Please, be _reasonable_!" The Englishman pleaded with them.

"Oh, no," Gottfried shook his head, a wicked grin growing across his face. "You have all the answers we need, little kitty. We've just been using the wrong methods. Janus, Rodrik, Anulf, take the women away." Daniel's brows furrowed in concern, the sudden panic like a bucket of ice water in the pit of his stomach. Some of the women protested, especially the one who had called for her husband earlier, but they were all led away without much fuss. "Now, let's see where else that old bastard's marked his whore, shall we?" Daniel's heart leapt into his throat, and he made his last-ditch effort to escape.

Bringing his foot up swiftly, he kicked straight out in front of him. The sole of his shoe would catch Gottfried right between the legs, and with that has a foothold he pressed backwards with all his might. He heard Gottfried howl in pain, and one of the men let go—the one his size, Ulrich. One arm free, he turned to punch Aldrich square in the jaw. Perhaps the escape attempt would have been a bit more successful if it was only the three men against one, but they were still surrounded by other men of the village. "_Catch him_!" Gottfried bellowed, and four men from the crowd raced forward.

In the span of mere seconds Daniel was grabbed from all sides. Hands grasped at his shirt, his pants, and the limbs under them. They held his arms and legs still as they could as Daniel twisted with all his might, cursing at them. His shirt ripped open completely in the struggle, and it was pulled from his arms just as quickly. They made it to his pants, and Daniel was nearly exhausted from the struggle. He was helpless to stop them as they undid his belt and snapped a button from his pants, but Gottfried called out before they could go further. "_Bring him here_!" The hands holding Daniel now shoved him, sending him sprawling against the wet cobblestone ground under them. He gave a grunt of pain as his knees cracked painfully against the stones, barely catching himself with his hands to save his face from the same fate.

The Englishman was trembling again, half exertion and half resigned with fear. He had tried, and he couldn't escape. He was stuck, and they wouldn't listen! His arms and chest stung and itched all over with fresh marks from the men's short and dirty nails, enough to make him want to scratch at himself until it bled. "Well well well," Gottfried chuckled, even if his voice was still a touch tense with pain. "Kitten's got himself some claws, huh?" Daniel turned his face up towards the man. Already tall, he seemed an absolute tree at the moment. "Just look at your body. _Disgusting._" Gottfried curled his lip, and Daniel felt the anger draining from him.

It was replaced with renewed shame, and he sat up on his knees, covering his chest with his arms. He could do nothing about his back, however. More bruises from teeth lay across his shoulders, as well as scattered purple-red hickies. He knew they would see the remnants of welts as well, and he _wished _they had gone away already. He only hoped they would think some of the bruises were from their handling of him, but he knew there was nothing he could say about the ones on his hips. Pants open as they were, they had ridden low, leaving the nearly healed yellow-green imprint of long and slender fingers. Ulrich spoke up from behind him. "All this, and it would appear that the cat isn't quite tamed just yet."

"Of course not." Gottfried said as he stepped closer to the Englishman. They only had an hour's sunlight left at best, and Daniel's heart was already working overtime, he didn't need the darkness to add to it! "You like the taste of that old man's cock, Englishman?" The man asked, one dark eyebrow rising. Daniel hesitated before he turned his expression up to the looming man. Just as he opened his mouth to give a curt _that's no business of yours, _he saw the man's hand drop to his own pants. Daniel moved to stand, but two pairs of hands pressed down on his shoulders, slamming his knees back onto the stones.

"_You can't be serious_!" Daniel nearly choked, swallowing hard as the man undid his belt, and then his pants.

"What's the matter? You've been with that old man so long; I bet you've forgotten what a _real _man has, huh? Does he satisfy you, _slut_?" The men all began to chuckle, but there was a husky sound to some of them that made Daniel want to vomit.

"If you think I'm going to—!" Daniel cut himself off when he caught the gleam of a knife from the side, tensing up at once. The thought that crossed his mind was so sudden that it surprised even him; _if I could just get that. _Surely he knew by now how to use a knife better than any of them did. Little scholar, budding archeologist, thin and mild-mannered Daniel, with the hesitation to cut into another man's flesh completely removed. The knife was handed to Gottfried, his last hope was out of reach. Daniel held his breath as the man brought the knife down to graze the tip over the Englishman's smooth cheek.

"Oh, but you are. You're going to satisfy us all and then tell us everything we want to know, or you're going to end up with a _real _cat's grin." The tip of the knife pressed, right at the bruise on Daniel's cheekbone. The sharp sting almost burned when it broke skin, and Daniel turned his head away, not even daring to jerk at his arms again.

"And if I don't know anything?" He managed to say with barely a waver in his voice, helplessly resigned. Whatever they did, he wanted them to be done with it before it got completely dark! Several of the men laughed, and Daniel began to feel suffocated. They were all around him, so much that he couldn't look anywhere and see between them! Not that he wanted to look at all, as he was waist level with _all _of them. And his current predicament considered…

"Well then, you'd better do a damn good job of that first step, don't you think?" Now the knife slid under his chin, guiding Daniel's face to look up into Gottfried's. Those blue eyes burned holes into him, and when he swallowed his Adams apple touched the end of the knife. "Oh, don't glare at me like that. You should _thank _me shouldn't you? I told you, I'm going to remind you what a _real _man is like. A whore like you should feel grateful." The knife pressed again, drawing a bead of blood from Daniel's neck as Gottfried freed his half-hard member from his pants. "Now, get to work."

Daniel winced at the smell of musk that was presented to him. The unmistakable scent of a man who had been aroused within his clothing a bit too long. A customary wipe with a wet cloth would have been nice, but as it was the knife was pressing into his neck again. Swallowing down his pride, his anger, and even his fear, Daniel obliged. He closed his eyes as he took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the head and tasting the clear fluid which had gathered there. He had to fight not to gag at the bitterness of it, cursing these filthy men and their poor diets. He could feel Gottfried's cock hardening as he sucked at the tip, simply wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"You like that, right? Come on; take it all in, Baron's whore." Gottfried's free hand moved to tangle into the back of Daniel's hair, and he thrust his hips in without warning. Daniel tensed, his air cut off completely by that thick member, and he gave a heavy gag as he pulled uselessly at his arms. Men were laughing, and the Englishman broke out into a sweat in seconds, even in the cold, damp air. Just as he thought he might die in this most undignified manner, Gottfried pulled back with a laugh of his own. Daniel coughed heavily, gasping for air, but he only found himself gagged by the foul taste left in the back of his throat. "Give him some room, boys! Take care of those hands of his, too."

Daniel no longer resisted when they lowered his arms to pull them behind his back, feeling them bound tightly by the wrists and by his own ruined shirt no less! The men began to back up a bit, though Daniel didn't feel any better for it. He gave a jolt when Gottfried's boot came up between his legs, but it was too late to press his thighs together now. "Are you getting hard yet, little kitty?" He pressed with the toe of his boot, and Daniel grimaced. "You like a little pain, right? Look at the marks all over your body, you shameless slut." Daniel tried to shake his head, but the hand in his hair made that difficult.

"_No_—_ngh_." Pain flooded his senses as the toe of that boot pressed into his groin, enough to make him feel lightheaded. It pulled back to leave him trembling a little, panting raggedly. When the head of Gottfried's erection pressed against his lips again, Daniel was ever so tempted to bite.

"Back to business, you lazy whore." Daniel only opened his lips once the knife was returned to his cheek, closing his eyes again tightly. This time he was ready when Gottfried thrust into his mouth, using everything he had shamefully learned to relax his throat enough to accommodate for the penetration of the man's erection. "_This… is the only thing… your filthy mouth is good for_! _Nnh, I can see why the Baron likes you._" A low and husky chuckle was echoed by the men around them, and Daniel felt his eyes began to sting with tears. Another voice spoke up from beside the dark-haired man.

"Come on Gottfried, let me have him!" It grumbled, and Daniel opened his eyes again, attempting to see who it was. Ulrich, the merchant who had called him a cat in the first place! Gottfried pulled his cock free of Daniel's mouth, trailing a string of saliva with it. He let go of Daniel's hair so that he could switch the hand holding the knife, bringing it to the right side of Daniel's neck instead. Ulrich eagerly pushed his way forward, quite missing Daniel's swollen and parted lips and smearing along his cheek instead. Gottfried laughed, giving his friend's back a few slaps.

"Easy Ulrich! He'll show you how it's done." Those cold blue eyes glared down again, and Daniel swallowed, but he opened his lips obediently. Ulrich's cock wasn't quite as thick as Gottfried's, and the Englishman had a bit easier time with it as he bobbed his head and sucked firmly. Gottfried's boot left its position between Daniel's legs, and the Englishman quickly pressed his thighs together. There was a loud _snap _of leather suddenly, and Daniel felt a line of fire spread across his shoulder blades. He very nearly bit down on the offending member in his mouth, but he narrowly managed to avoid doing so. The belt lashed across his back a second time and Daniel groaned in pain, tears finally slipping free.

"This is," _Snap_! "What you get for," _Crack_! "Punching me! Bet you like it, huh? You sick freak!" It was Aldrich who spoke, the one who was lashing him with a leather belt. Each painful strike left behind an angry raised welt and brought a groan or whimper of pain from the tormented Englishman. Ulrich was only groaning louder from them, as they sent the most pleasant of vibrations through his erection.

"Hey, move aside." A younger, eager voice spoke up. Ulrich reluctantly moved aside, and Gottfried finally removed that knife. Not that the threat of it was gone! It had done its job, and Daniel didn't resist as this new stranger thrust into his mouth. His throat was sore and every one of those amateur thrusts brought only pain, but it was nothing against the lashes of that thick leather belt against his back! One of them struck his arm, inevitable with the way his arms were tied behind his back, and Daniel felt his teeth bite in to skin this time. "_Ow_!" The man cried out in pain, pulling out. Daniel felt panic rise up in his gut, but the men were laughing. The lashes of the belt stilled, and he heard footsteps approaching. Aldrich didn't come around in front of him however, and Ulrich reclaimed the Englishman's mouth.

"Where's all that prim and proper demeanor now, eh Englishman? All you fucking English fops, _whores, _every one! We'll break you in good, don't worry! Here, have some _milk, _kitty!" Ulrich's hips jerked, and Daniel's mouth was filled with foul liquid. He choked, moving his head back to try and spit it out, but his hair was held tightly. "_Ah-ah, _swallow it all down, you nasty little trollop!" Daniel whimpered in humiliation as he gave in, gagging as he fought to swallow it all. Ulrich pulled back his hips with a chuckle, releasing Daniel's hair. Daniel felt a sob rise up in him, and he was unable to resist it, more bitter tears streaking down his cheeks. His hair clung to his neck and face with sweat, and a bit of saliva and semen dripped from his chin.

The sun had almost gone now, and with its absence, Daniel felt that panic rising again. On the one hand it meant that his body would be partially obscured by the lack of light, but on the other it meant going through this hell in the darkness that he so feared. This was _worse _than some of the nightmares that plagued him! Something hot and wet hit his back, and Daniel chanced a glance over his shoulder. Aldrich stood behind him, his waning erection in hand, and the Englishman realized what had splashed across his welted back. Before he could even curl his lip in disgust his chin was seized and pulled to look forward and up again. Gottfried's blue eyes greeted him, and even in the dying light Daniel could make out that grin.

"I think it's time we stopped playing around, don't you?" Gottfried asked, his free hand vulgarly stroking his thick member just inches from the Englishman's face. Daniel's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away on instinct. To his surprise the Prussian man let him, though when Daniel tried to stand he grasped the Englishman's shoulder, giving a hard shove that threw off what little balance he had. Feet slipped on the wet stones of the road, and he crashed down onto them, shoulder hitting first. Daniel gave a short cry of pain—or maybe it was just panic, but either way it was met with a condescending comment. "_Tsk, tsk, _can't have you running off before I fulfill my promise can I?" Gottfried asked. "I promised I'd give you a good and proper fuck, make up for what the old man lacks." Daniel was more than getting sick of such comments, and he snapped before he could stop himself.

"You could never even dream of measuring up to Alexander!" Of course no sooner than the words were out of his mouth that he regretted it, flinching as Gottfried knelt down beside him. The street was cold against his nearly feverish skin, but that wasn't the cause of Daniel's trembling.

"Listen to him, will you? Still hissing and spitting out absurd things!" Gottfried grinned, grabbing a hold of Daniel's shoulder and turning him onto his stomach. Not that Daniel made that easy! He bent his knees, tried to kick at the larger man, but it was no use. Daniel wasn't a terribly strong man to begin with, and lack of sleep as well as poor appetite had only made that worse. Soon he was laid out on his stomach, wrists pulling frantically at the ruined scraps of his shirt that kept his arms bound behind his back.

"S-someone, won't _anyone _stop him?" Daniel cried out, his voice finally high in panic. Gottfried grabbed a hold of Daniel's hair again, pressing his face into the wet stones as he forced his own legs between Daniel's. The Englishman locked eyes with one man from the crowd, only briefly, but he tried again. "Th-this is much too far! Someone, _please_!"

"No one's going to help you, pussycat!" Daniel felt the cold metal touch his hip as Gottfried slid the knife between the rim of his pants and his skin. There was a rip of fabric as he sliced through the Englishman's pants, cutting them down along one hip. The gathered men still stood around them in a kind of loose knit circle. Some of them were a bit uncomfortable, some excited, some of them perhaps even guilty. But no one was willing to step in and stop what was happening. At the end of it the truth would be that Daniel was simply an outsider—an out_cast. _These people had been so friendly when he first arrived, and while he sympathized for their worry about their loved ones, this was _much _too far! Letting go of Daniel's hair, Gottfried lowered his hand to grab a hold of the back of the Englishman's ruined pants. Setting the knife on the ground, he gave those pants a strong jerk, pulling them effortlessly down to about Daniel's mid-thighs. Daniel gasped as very sensitive parts of his anatomy found themselves pressed against the cold wet ground. He lifted them a bit, only to press them back down when he realized that wasn't going to do him any favors.

"Oh no you don't! Be a good kitty now, raise them back up!" Gottfried prompted, picking up the knife again, running the sharp tip down along the outside of Daniel's now naked thigh. "Come on, show us what an English cat in heat looks like!" The cool night air on Daniel's newly exposed skin made him shiver, and he only managed to give a low whimper from it. _Smack_! One heavy palm came down on the right pale cheek of his backside, and Daniel gasped. "_Raise them up_!" Gottfried shouted, his voice giving off an echo from the mostly empty streets. Daniel's shoulders shook with mostly silent sobs, though a whine slipped through now and then. _Smack_! Another blow fell, causing Daniel to hiss through his teeth, feeling that area sting, burn a bit hotter than the rest of his cold and wet skin at the moment.

_I would rather die than suffer this_! Daniel thought silently as he swallowed down another sob. Everything he had gone through, would it really end right here? It wasn't fair! It was a selfish thought to want to die, wasn't it? The lives that he had taken—evil or not—and those he had caused to die even before me came here, the ones the Shadow claimed. He had to live to atone for them eventually! Once the Shadow was banished, once the rituals were finished… And then of course, there was Alexander. The Baron had done so much for him already! He couldn't die before he repaid him somehow. Swallowing, Daniel glanced over his shoulder. "_My hands._" Gottfried chuckled, sitting up on his knees and turning to have the knife off to Ulrich who stood nearby, safely out of Daniel's reach. The Englishman had already proved that he was capable of some defense after all.

To lift his hips with his arms behind his back would have meant resting his weight awkwardly on his shoulders and neck, and it was bad enough as it was. Gottfried's hands went to the twisted shirt, untangling it enough for Daniel's wrists to be freed. Daniel brought them up under him, elbows and palms against damp stones. Slowly, he raised his hips, getting up to his knees. His pants had been ripped at the hip, which made it possible for him to do this even with Gottfried between his legs. Gottfried leaned in close, one arm sliding around Daniel's neck as if to hold him in place. The urge to throw up rose up strong again when Daniel felt that intimidating erection pressed again his naked thigh. The man leaned to close to his ear, breath hot and rank as he whispered into it.

"_Now I'll show you how a man fucks a whore like yourself. I'll show you just how dandies like you deserve to be treated! And when I'm through with you, the next man'll take my place. We're going to make you regret ever setting foot in Prussia_! _Ready, kitten_?" His hot, slick tongue slid over Daniel's ear, and the Englishman panicked. His hands went straight for that thick and hairy arm which tightened about his neck, nails clawing at it.

"_Get off of me_!" He shouted, bucking and twisting as much as he could, only to be met with laughter. However, over that laughter there came another sound. Even Gottfried went still as he heard it, all ears of those present straining to see what it was. It started with a shuffling like dragging feet on the road, though no one could pin-point where exactly it was coming from. It was joined by the sound of carriage wheels on the cobblestones, an unmistakable sound. The lights from the lantern of the said carriage appeared from down the street, and Gottfried nearly scrambled to climb off of Daniel. The Englishman simply turned on his side, curling up into a ball and grasping at the scraps of his ruined shirt as if it could cover him. His pants clung uselessly to his legs below the knees.

Gottfried tucked himself back into his pants—as did anyone else who happened to be out of them at the moment, as they watched the carriage approach. At this time of night, who would be riding into town like this? That would become apparent shortly enough, as the carriage drew ever closer with a steady pace. It was tall, dark-colored, and though it was old one could easily see that it was expensive as it came into view. It would come to stop some twenty paces from the small crowd of men, though the horses seemed to shift nervously. The driver of the carriage sat at the front bench, nearly completely covered by a cloak which kept his face from being seen by the light of the lantern.

The carriage door swung open, pushed from the inside, and light spilled out of it. Metal steps flipped down, and someone stepped down onto the first one. The door blocked off the identity of the man until he reached the ground, boots giving a click against the stones. Lantern in hand and held level with his waist, the man stepped out from behind that carriage door. "_The Baron_!" The whisper went out among the men, spreading like wildfire. Some of them turned and ran right that moment, but majority chose to stay. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat, and he even stopped trembling. Fresh tears rose up to spill over his cheeks in hot rivers, filled with both utter relief and a looming sense of dread.

[POV SHIFT]

Alexander didn't quite know what he expected to find when he made it to Altstadt, but coming across a small mob of men definitely hadn't been in his list of possibilities. _Guilty _men, he could see that very well from where he stood. Some of them took off running at the very sight of him, but he paid that no mind. No use harming future bodies fit for torture, now was there? But one man was stepping forward from the rest, and Alexander raised one eyebrow curiously. He was a tall man, though only a little more so than the Baron was. The dark-haired man crossed his arms over his broad chest, his expression too cocky for Alexander's current mood to want to deal with. "What can we do for you, Baron?" This man called out.

"I seem to have misplaced my houseguest." Alexander answered in turn. "He's an Englishman under my care and I should very much like to find him soon. He has a bit of a problem with the dark, you see." The dark-haired man spread his hands out, as if he was clueless.

"Sorry, I haven't seen any Englishman. Only, we _did _find a cat without his collar wandering about."

"G-Gottfried, what are you _doing_?" Another man whispered; a shorter brunette. _That_ man was trembling, as well he should be. Several of the men looked ready to panic in fact, when this man called Gottfried gave a chuckle.

"Shut up Ulrich. I know what I'm doing."

"I highly doubt that." Alexander cut in, his patience at an end. He was in no mood for games! If these men knew where Daniel was they were going to tell him, and they were going to tell him _now. _"And what did you do with this cat?"

"Oh," Gottfried shrugged. "He was disrespectful and…uncooperative, so we taught him a bit of a lesson." The man stepped aside then, and as if on cue so did the men behind him. They opened a wide gap in the circle they had formed—a good sign, as Alexander realized there weren't as many men as he had thought. Nine remained at most, after the others wisely fled. What caught Alexander's interest more than the amount of men present however, was the one huddled up on the ground in the midst of them. Alexander's blood ran cold as an icy hand seemed to grip at his heart and tug. He couldn't see if it was moving or not, and that was worst of all.

The lantern trembled ever so slightly, though Alexander lifted his chin and strode forward confidently, boots clicking with a hollow sound on the cobblestone street. Gottfried crossed his arms as if he needed to puff out his chest and look threatening, and he looked quite shocked when the Baron passed him without a word or even a glance. Kneeling down, the wet ground soaked into his pants at the knee instantly. The scent of musk and sex was strong, and he curled his lip on instinct. This close, he could at least hear the Englishman breathing, and he brought the lantern over him so that he could take mental inventory of those wounds.

There were bruises on Daniel's arms from being grabbed and held, and his cheek was both bruised and bleeding lightly from a cut near his cheekbone. Brushing that matted brown hair aside he could see that there were similar shallow wounds on his neck. Even curled up as he was, Alexander could make out a large bruise on Daniel's stomach, just below his ribs. His shirt was filthy, or what was left of it was. The dirt on the road had left smears on that bruised body as well. The state of his pants gave the Baron a knot in his throat, and he slid off his heavy wool cloak, draping it over the exposed Englishman. Once he did this, he reached under it to touch Daniel's inner thigh. The brunette gave a slight jolt and a quiet gasp, but the Baron pulled his hand back just a quickly. He'd found no blood or other unsavory liquid, though there was a little of that dried on Daniel's chin, and he could _smell _it on his skin.

A small sense of relief flooded Alexander's system, relaxing him a little. So, the men hadn't gotten that far. He had no idea just how close they had come before he arrived however. Turning narrowed amber eyes upwards, a deep-seeded anger practically _radiated _from the seemingly calm Baron. Gottfried cleared his throat. "So, if you'll just answer a few questions you can take your pampered cat home." He said smugly. Alexander stood swiftly, and several men took a step back. But not Gottfried; the tall man's arrogance was truly reckless. Alexander smiled.

"I believe you have misunderstood something." The Baron stated, raising one white eyebrow.

"Oh? Then explain it to me."

"Now that I've seen what you men have done, this constitutes as a crime. As you well know, it is a duty of mine to handle those who break the law. All of you present should be arrested." Alexander waved his hand to indicate everyone around him. Several of the remaining men took off running, leaving only five of them. Among those left stood Gottfried, Ulrich, and Aldrich. Gottfried only laughed.

"A crime? I see no crime here. The way I see it, a nosey and rude foreigner came around and we handled it as we saw fit. No one would convict us for that!" At that statement Aldrich nodded.

"H-he's right." The dirty-blond added in, even though his voice was shaking. Daniel was pushing himself up onto his hands and knees now, pulling the hood down over his face once he was sitting back on his heels. His fingers grasped the Baron's pants, and he pressed his face against his thigh. Alexander only chuckled.

"That is where you misunderstand me. You said it yourself, this is my _cat._ Pets are the _property _of their owners. You and your pathetic mob have damaged my property; thereby giving me all rights to persecute every one of you who did him harm." Suddenly there was a scream which echoed from the distance, and everyone present save for Alexander jumped. Daniel gave a startled yelp, hands clinging tighter to the Baron's pants. That just wouldn't do, so he patted the Englishman's head. "Cover your ears, Daniel." He ordered. Daniel did just that, releasing Alexander's pants to reach under the hood and cover his ears with a whimper. This was about all that his sanity could take, Alexander could sense it. All men still around them had become pale, and Gottfried swallowed.

"What's that sound? What's going on?" He demanded, though the echo of another scream seemed to finally shake him.

"That would be my men. They seem to have found some of you who attempted to escape my justice." Alexander smiled ever so politely, reaching down to take a hold of Daniel's arm and pull him up to stand. Daniel stumbled a little, stepping out of his ruined pants and losing his shoes in the process. Together they took a few steps as if to pass Gottfried again, but the taller man reached out, closing his hand tightly over Alexander's upper arm. Quicker than the Gottfried could have ever imagined the Baron let go of Daniel, stretching his arm out against the Englishman's shoulder to guide him behind him. The lantern swung heavily, crashing into the side of Gottfried's head. The glass broke, spilling oil out over the man's face and hair. The fire caught that oil, and Gottfried released an agonized scream of pain as he went down while clawing at the flames, which only managed to spread the oil.

"You son of a bitch!" Ulrich shouted in shock and anger. Still gripping the knife that Gottfried had handed him when he freed Daniel's hands, he charged the Baron. Daniel gave a cry of fear, ducking down to cover his ears again. Alexander easily side-stepped the bumbling man, catching Ulrich's wrist and twisting it with a strength that no old man should have. With a grunt of pain the knife dropped, and Alexander caught it before it hit the ground, while at the same time tripping the still moving merchant. No sooner than that heavy body hit the cobblestones than Alexander dropped all of his weight onto one knee, which would hit Ulrich right at the small of his back. Seeing this, the rest of the men turned and fled, though that only sent them heading towards those ongoing screams which echoed off the walls of the village around them.

"I-I didn't touch him!" Ulrich cried out when the back of his hair was grabbed, jerking his head back and leaving his throat vulnerable. Alexander curled his lip in pure rage, though he gave a small snort of laughter.

"Who do you think you are fooling, boy? You _reek _of my Daniel's scent." Sweat, blood, and tears; all of it together making up the unmistakable cocktail of fear and leaving a bitter taste in Alexander's mouth. With that he lifted the knife, but he didn't go for Ulrich's exposed throat. Instead he jammed it straight down into the flesh at the back of the man's knee; so hard that it became stuck in the man's kneecap on the other side. It refused to budge when he tugged at it, only causing the man's screams to heighten in agony. Gottfried was still frantically trying to get all of the fire out, and the scent of burned flesh was strong. That left one more ringleader though, didn't it? Glancing up, the Baron could still see some of the men running down the road. His eyes focused on the blond he had seen, Aldrich, one who had spoken up. Reaching down, he flipped his red coat out of his way to grab the pistol at his hip. Standing up, he took careful aim, pushing all distractions from his mind. The loud crack of the gunshot added to the screams of the night, and seconds later he saw the man go down. From this distance Alexander couldn't tell if he had struck the man's thigh as he had intended, but it mattered not. Replacing the pistol, he ignored both wounded offenders as his boots clicked across the stone road.

The Baron approached Daniel again, kneeling to rest his hand over the hood on the Englishman's head. Daniel jumped, giving a small and shuddering breath. Placing his hand under Daniel's elbow, he urged him to stand while allowing him to continue covering his ears. Once they were both on their feet, they headed for the carriage. Daniel didn't need any prompting to climb in to that safe place, lit by a spare lantern that the Baron had brought along with him. "Now wait here for a moment, I'll return shortly." Alexander stated calmly. One pale hand shot out from underneath the cloak, catching the Baron's red coat sleeve.

"_Don't go,_" Daniel pleaded.

"I'll only be gone a moment." Alexander reached up to that hand, slowly prying the tightly closed fingers from his coat. "Be reasonable, Daniel." He chided half-heartedly. The Englishman seemed shamed by his own childishness, pulling his hand back under the cloak. Alexander closed the carriage door, turning back towards the two men still on the ground. Neither would be going anywhere fast, busy groaning and writhing in pain. The flames seemed to have gone out on Gottfried, but they had left his face nothing but a horrific shadow of what it once was. His hands were seared as well, having spread the flames to them when he touched the oil. As for Ulrich, he had attempted to remove the dagger from his leg, but he couldn't quite reach it and had only made the wound worse. The Baron only gave a small smile as he bent to retrieve the tattered remnants of Daniel's pants. A tall, cloaked figure shambled out from the darkness between two buildings.

"There you are." Alexander said, sounding impatient at last. Holding out those pants, a misshapen hand lifted from the cloak to take it. "I want you to hunt down everyone who carries that scent on them, and bring them back to me. These three as well." The Baron motioned to Gottfried, Ulrich, and Aldric further down the street. "Alive, preferably, but it's not necessary." The figure under the cloak seemed to mumble something, to which Alexander gave a nod. "I'll leave you to it then." His last task completed, Alexander turned and headed back to the carriage. Opening the door again, he climbed inside. Daniel was huddled in the far corner of the carriage, in the floor instead of a seat, with the cloak pulled over his head. Alexander didn't say a word as he closed the door behind him, simply taking his seat as the carriage began to move.

This wasn't quite over yet, as they both had many things which needed to be said, though neither of them even knew where to begin.

Alexander watched Daniel carefully as they headed out of the small and terrified town. It was quieter in the carriage; only the sound of the wheels running over the cobblestones. It was a little bumpy as well, though both occupants hardly seemed to notice. The Baron sat with arms crossed, amber eyes not missing even the smallest movement from the Englishman. Daniel on the other hand looked everywhere but towards Alexander. The seat beside his head, the floor of the carriage, and briefly his own knees. They were drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. Those pale knees were bruised, scraped, and dirty. The dirt on the road had turned to mud, transferring to his skin and clothes when he had been on the ground.

Though his face was half-hidden by the hood of his cloak, Alexander could nearly _hear _the Englishman grinding his teeth. A bad habit, really, but he hadn't seemed to have cured him of that just yet. Alexander knew exactly why Daniel didn't speak. He knew that if he did that the Baron would fall right in to his lecture—and he was right! Daniel had gone out on his own, he had let this happen. At the same time however, it was partly due to Alexander's neglect to explain to Daniel that they were running out of prisoners. Yes, he had taken a few villagers a while back. It was those individuals that the mob had sought, but their methods had been crude and vulgar.

If they had truly been worried for those missing, they wouldn't have wasted time on sick games. There was a vast difference between torture for information and torture for fun; the men of Altstadt had chosen the latter. And they would be punished for their sins, he would make sure of it. Even now, Alexander could _smell _them all over Daniel. It wasn't all that detectable for a normal resident of this world perhaps, but for the Baron it was all too strong. Most troubling was that Alexander knew he should have started his lecture already, whether Daniel spoke up or not. But that _scent_! Daniel was rubbing at his arms; that ruined white shirt of his hanging from his elbows like some sort of tattered shawl. "Are you cold?" Alexander found himself saying. Daniel stopped rubbing his arms, giving a pause before he answered.

"_No._" The Englishman replied softly. One white eyebrow rose, and the Baron gave a small motion of his hand.

"Then take off that cloak and let me get a good look at you now that we're alone." He offered. Daniel sat up straighter, letting go of his legs to try and wrap the cloak around them, but it couldn't quite make it. Alexander felt his temper rising and he had to push it down, but it lingered right under the surface. Why did he even bother? This was Daniel's problem. He was already deceiving the boy, and he knew he would have to get over him sooner or later. In the past Alexander might have simply taken Daniel and gone, but now he wanted to rip each of those three men apart piece by piece, and drag their miserable existences out for _days…_ "I said: Take it off. Now, Daniel." The Baron's voice lowered, and he watched Daniel give a shudder.

"I-I can't, I don't want you to see me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Who do you think is going to have to take care of you after this?" Hearing that, Daniel finally glanced upwards. His eyes were still hidden, but his lower lip trembled.

"You don't have to." Daniel said quietly, obviously having trouble speaking. Alexander imagined that the Englishman's throat was sore from shouting and tight with worry right now.

"_Tsk,_" Alexander scolded, "I'm the last person that you should be disobeying right now, don't you think? You know just what I want to say, you had to have figured it out by now; this is your fault. You're impatient; the most reckless man I have ever met considering all we're doing to keep you alive right now."

"_I know_!" Daniel whispered harshly. He took a shuddering breath next, swallowing hard. "That's why… I can't let you…" Alexander was frowning now, his own fingers clenched into the sleeves of his coat at the moment. Can't let him what? See him? Absurd! Finally he could take it no longer, and Alexander uncrossed his arms to sit up straight. He leaned over next, reaching out to grab a hold of the cloak at Daniel's shoulder. He pulled it with a jerk so hard that the Englishman clinging to it fell over, though he still held on. "_Don't, please_!" Daniel pleaded, his voice a higher pitch in his anguish. But with another strong tug, the cloak was ripped from the Englishman's hands to reveal his body.

Daniel curled up on his side right in the middle of the carriage floor, huddled like he had been when Alexander first saw him on that rainy street. Only now Alexander saw what he couldn't before—the welts on Daniel's back. That was definitely done only for the pleasure of the bitter and sadistic villagers. Perhaps it was hypocritical, given Alexander's own sadistic tendencies, but to think of anyone other than himself marking the Englishman was only making him hold on to the rage that had welled up in him. He hadn't felt such a powerful emotion in so very many years! Had it been hundreds already? There was a husk of a man somewhere underneath Brennenburg that proved that much.

Alexander had been desperate and he had been used, and now the cycle was only continuing. He didn't like deceiving Daniel, but he had to. But this? A foolish and naïve man like Daniel, he never deserved this. _He _was the one who had taken Daniel in, the one who had taught him. He could defile the Englishman however he saw fit! "What are you so concerned about, Daniel? Do you think this makes any difference, after all you've been through already?"

"It's not…" Daniel swallowed, nails scratching at his arms, he was holding on so tightly. "How can you…" A slight tremble in his voice along with those words made Alexander arch one thin, white eyebrow.

"Me? What do I have to do with any of this?" The Baron inquired. Daniel finally looked up, face red, eyes slightly wet. He had seen Daniel tremble, gasp, and even shout from fear, but not cry. It could be excused, everything considered. But his next words gave the Baron pause.

"Aren't we…" Daniel's expression seemed in need of something, those brows tightly knitted, lower lip bitten.

"Do you mean to ask if we're lovers?" Alexander prompted, and he watched Daniel's face become even more red even as his expression changed back to shame. Alexander smiled—well, more like grinned, as his hands reached up to undo his coat. "Yes Daniel, we are lovers." The Baron confirmed. As far as he was concerned, he had been given the go-ahead. Daniel watched him curiously, sitting up when the Baron slid from the carriage seat and to his knees, joining the Englishman on the floor of the moving carriage.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Daniel's back pressed against the opposite seats, swallowing hard. Alexander advanced until his hands were on either side of Daniel's shoulders, trapping him between the seats and his own body. When he leaned in for a kiss, the Englishman turned his head away, covering his mouth with his hand. "_Don't_! I-I mean you can't! They…!" He was cut off when his wrist was taken hold of and pulled away a little roughly. The Baron's other hand grasped Daniel's chin tightly, turning his head back towards him.

"I know very well what they did, Daniel. Do you think that makes any difference to me? Or, do you _want _that taste to linger on your tongue?" One brow rose again, but Daniel went to shake his head 'no', but found that impossible to do while his chin was being held.

"_No…_" He admitted quietly. "But, it's dirty! L-let me wash it out first, at least!"

"Don't bother." Alexander nearly growled, moving in again. This time Daniel had no choice but to let their lips touch. When the Baron's tongue licked at his lips, he had to open then purely out of his learned response! Alexander didn't shy from that awful taste, shoving his tongue as deep as he could. Perhaps he _should _hesitate, anyone else might, and who could blame them? But he needed every bit of those men gone from his Englishman's body, inside and out. Daniel's free hand moving to grasp the shirt at Alexander's shoulder. At last Daniel groaned into that kiss, letting his own tongue curl against the Baron's, and Alexander released the Englishman's chin and captive wrist. As they broke for gasps of breath, that freed hand would come to rest against Alexander's other shoulder, trembling.

Daniel's eyes seemed to beg for more, even if his expression was distraught. He clearly didn't know how to ask, not after what had happened. How could he possibly put it into words? The Englishman's lower lip was trembling again, before it was taken into Alexander's teeth and given a sharp nip. That pinch of teeth would earn the Baron a small moan from the younger man, and now both hands held his shirt. Now that Daniel seemed to be ready to behave, Alexander posed a question. "The floor or the seat?" He asked, that voice of his a touch breathy. Daniel seemed startled, and he swallowed.

"What do you-?"

"I swear if you ask me what I mean I'll throttle you." Alexander returned with a frown. Daniel tensed, knees pressed against his own chest, though he still held the Baron's shirt.

"_Please don't, I'm not… I couldn't possibly let you…_" Daniel nearly whispered, shaking his head. Honestly, this meekness was endearing most of the time, but right now it was downright irritating. Grabbing a hold of Daniel's wrists, Alexander muttered.

"The floor it is." Just before he sat back, using that hold as leverage to force Daniel onto his back on the floor of the carriage. There wasn't too terribly much room there, but it was more than a seat would offer, and it was definitely more stable in the moving carriage. Daniel arched his back, the welts there irritated from the rug in the carriage. As soon as Daniel's wrists were released, he went to pushing at the Baron's shoulders, his hands, anything to keep the older man from touching him. But Alexander slid his fingers between those tightly pressed knees, forcing them apart a bit roughly. His clothed hips would prevent them from closing, and Daniel gave a whimper of complaint. "_Why _are you fighting me?" Alexander demanded, seizing those pesky hands by the wrist again, pinning them to the floor beside Daniel's shoulders.

"_I'm filthy_!" Daniel exclaimed, brows drawn into a frown of dismay. His voice was shaking, breath fast and shallow, so much that he was nearly hyperventilating. "_With what they've done to me, I…_!_ How could I let you get dirty_?_ I don't deserve to be touched._" Daniel swallowed, his knees pressing into Alexander's sides as if he still meant to prevent the Baron from advancing this any further.

"That is not for you to decide, Daniel." Alexander explained, releasing Daniel's right wrist and sliding two fingers into his own mouth. That could only mean one thing of course, and Daniel shook his head.

"No stop, don't do that!" He whined. Alexander removed his fingers for a moment, lifting one white eyebrow.

"I didn't exactly prepare for this. Would you rather I use the oil from the lamp?" Daniel gasped at that, his face going a bit pale.

"God, no!"

"Well then do be quiet." The Baron remarked, replacing those fingers to wet them properly. Daniel's pale skin was covered in smears of dirt as well as fresh bruises, but Alexander's marks remained under those. The reddish purple marks from sucking at the skin, the indents of teeth, and half-healed bruises from being held. Pulling his own hips back a little, Alexander slid his hand down between the gap it created between Daniel's spread thighs. Daniel's right hand reached down to grab Alexander's wrist.

"_No-no-no, I'm begging you_!" With one stern look from Alexander, Daniel let that wrist go in a hurry. The Englishman hissed as those fingers brushed his entrance, rubbing slowly before one slender digit slid inside smoothly. Daniel's right hand now hovered over Alexander's shoulder, afraid that he would be scolded if he touched him again. Alexander thrust that finger back and forth, leaning down to nuzzle into the younger man's neck. His breath was hot, heavy, enough to tickle the Englishman.

"No petty village bumpkin could soil me, Daniel." Those words were punctuated with the seal of lips and the sharp sting that sucking on that flesh would bring. Daniel's skin was salty from sweat, and Alexander could also taste the rain and dirt, but neither of those bothered him. What bothered him was the _scent. _Daniel was covered in the filth of those men, and he wanted to erase it all! His lips released that patch of skin, now freshly marked. "I'm better than those filthy beasts. _You _are better than them, Daniel." The second finger worked its way inside, and Daniel's back pressed flat against the floor, welts or no welts!

"_I'm not_!"

"_Tch,_" Alexander curled his fingers, pushing them upwards to press into Daniel's prostate. The Englishman gave a whine of pleasure, and that hovering hand finally grasped Alexander's shoulder. But now it pulled the Baron down _towards _him. "You should know better than to argue with me." Alexander nearly growled. Daniel's lips parted for heavy breaths, high whines slipping free now and then as that place was mercilessly teased. "You insult me," Alexander continued, delighting at how that youthful body had begun to twist and turn due to his ministrations. "Speaking as if I would ever touch something of less value than those disgusting men."

"_Ah, yes…_!" Daniel replied this time, back arching again as the third finger began to work its way inside of him. Alexander rewarded the Englishman with a bite, sinking his teeth right into the skin at the end of Daniel's collarbone, on the side closest to his neck. Daniel gave a sharp gasp, breath hitching, nails biting into the skin at Alexander's shoulder even through his shirt. The younger man's left wrist was still being held captive, just in case he changed his mind about complying. Releasing his bite, Alexander's tongue bathed over the new indents which would soon be bruised.

"Those men are _worthless._" He growled, and Daniel only nodded.

"_Yes, oh yes…_"

"_You _are valuable to me."

"_Yes…a-ah, I am_?" Those green eyes were wide and inquisitive as he glanced up to the Baron, who grinned. His face was already flushed, but now it seemed even more bashful.

"Yes Daniel, you are. Men like the ones who did you harm are no better than the men in my prison. They deserve _punishment._" Alexander gave another seal of lips over a new patch of skin, leaving Daniel to arch and writhe against the older man as they raised another mark. All of the Englishman's bitter feelings, those smoldering embers of hate and anger, were stroked to life. Daniel nodded his head, nearly breathless now, seemingly forgetting all aches and pains, all the humiliation for now.

"_Yes, yes please! Let's punish them Alexander, every one_!" Daniel hissed through clenched teeth, and Alexander could feel that pulse racing under his lips on Daniel's throat. His lips left that skin with a small 'pop', and he pulled back to smile down at his little protégé. In Daniel's once innocent and frightened eyes, Alexander could see the hate that he put there; the coldness of knowing the world's darkness and the will to fight through it, to do what you had to; to selfishly put your life above others—criminals or not. The Baron pulled back his three fingers, and Daniel gave a writhe of anticipation. "_Please, get them off of me_! _Make me clean_!" As if Alexander needed any encouragement! The Englishman's erection had become quite full by now, and he'd finally been asked. Reaching down, Alexander undid his own pants, not able to do much more at the moment. Spitting onto his palm, he slicked his own arousal as well as he could.

It wouldn't be the most comfortable, but that mattered not to either of them! This time when Alexander moved up into place, Daniel was all too eager to spread those pale thighs for him. Untangling the younger man's hand from his shirt, he held both wrists pinned to the floor of the carriage. Daniel only bit his lower lip in anticipation, releasing it a moment later when the Baron began to press inside. Alexander's groan came in time with Daniel's; the Englishman was a bit tight even after being prepared, due to lack of proper lubrication. Still he pressed on slowly, filling the younger man inch by inch.

And _oh, _how Daniel arched and moaned for it! Alexander was stronger and healthier than many would assume by his current visage, yet still he was left with a deep-seeded _craving _for youth. Daniel gave him that youth, let him re-live a bit of it through him. By offering his body to the Baron completely, Alexander felt more satisfied than he had in all his time in this world. And here the boy had thought he was _worthless_!

When at last his hips came to press against that supple backside, Daniel's thighs tight about his waist, Alexander paused so that they could both catch their breath. That he could _clean _Daniel by defiling this slender body—what a concept! Pinned to the floor of a carriage under the body of the older Baron, Daniel looked more than satisfied. Pulling back his hips, Alexander gave the first heavy thrust. Daniel's body jolted from it, and a sharp cry was emitted from his throat, writhing in the Baron's iron grip. The second thrust would bring the same, and the third after that!

The sound of those pained and pleasured cries were music to Alexander's ears, his favorite mixture. Daniel would never forget this lesson—of that he was sure! "_AH, oh, God, ah yes_! _Alex—ouh_! _Alexander_!" That desperate voice filled the carriage, easily heard outside of it, if anyone was there to hear. There was the driver, but Daniel was careless enough to ignore even him! Body rocked by those heavy thrusts, the Englishman was lost in it. When at last Alexander deemed fit to release Daniel's left wrist again, it went right for Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander loved the feel of those short nails biting into him again; wrapping his hand around the Englishman's straining erection almost as if in reward. Daniel cried out in pleasure, shuddering from head to toe. His worn out body didn't last long, and his hot seed spilled forth quite suddenly, splashing across his own stomach. It was always the greatest thing for Alexander to see, the little reminder that he could bring pleasure—it had been so long since he had given anything but pain!

Leaning down, Alexander couldn't help but bite into Daniel's other shoulder, the one that had his fading bite from days ago. Daniel gave a high whine, grasping tightly at Alexander's shoulder. "_Yes, yes, yes-yes-yes_! _Oh God, give it to me Alexander! Please, fill me, mark me, God just have me_!" Alexander growled into the flesh caught between his teeth, his body giving a sudden jolt as he too reached his glorious climax. And once his hips had stilled and he was licking affectionately at that new bruise, he could feel Daniel trembling. The Englishman turned his head to nuzzle at Alexander's hair, breath shuddering. "_I love you._" He whispered softly, so quietly that it almost went unheard against their pants for air. Alexander felt his heart skip a beat, and he simply pretended that he hadn't heard him. Pulling back, he released Daniel's other wrist.

"Wrap up in my cloak again, and stay warm. We'll get you cleaned up as soon as we're back at the castle." Alexander said calmly, though Daniel winced a little when he pulled back. There was a very small amount of blood, but that couldn't be avoided all things considered. Daniel only nodded eagerly, sitting up to wrap the cloak around himself again, mindless of the mess on his stomach as well as the one which would be slipping out of him soon enough. Alexander fixed his pants and sat back onto the seat, distracted with his own thoughts. Still as Daniel came to rest his head in the Baron's lap, his hand went to stroking that matted brown hair almost on instinct.

He had gotten much too attached to his little pet, hadn't he?


End file.
